stress relief
by sailorpluto16
Summary: xemans is stressed and thinks a swim will help but Xigbar knows a better way to relax


Hi there I'm finally back and I got sick of not finding any Xemnas/Xigbar lemons so i figured I'd write one I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Xemnas sat at his desk and worked on paperwork. He was in a very foul mood. Roxas had not only deserted the Organization but has gone missing completely after destroying Xion. How were they supposed to complete Kingdom Hearts now without a Keyblade wielder? A knock on his door made him look up. "What is it?" Xemnas asked. Saix opened the door and bowed. "Superior I have the mission reports for you." The silver haired man nodded and took them from the blunette. "Any clues as to where Roxas is yet?" Xemnas growled the question. "We may have a lead that imposter wearing our cloak was seen in the city around the time that Roxas went missing. Me and VIII will investigate this matter." Saix said. The dark skinned man laughed and ordered. "Go get to it I want a full report in one week and no breaks to fuck this is serious business VII." The blunette blushed then left.

Xemnas sighed and leaned back in his chair. If that imposter had Roxas it could only spell even more bad news for the Organization. "I need to get my mind off everything for a while maybe a dip in the pool will do me good." Xemnas rose from his seat and went to his room to change into his swim trunks and grabbed several towels. When he still had a heart swiming always cleared his mind. Making his way down to the pool he passed Luxord. "X what are you doing?" Xemnas asked the British man. Luxord looked behind him and replied. "I'm bored and I have nothing better to do." Luxord shrugged. The silver haired man groaned and suggested. "Then go challenge III and IX to a round of poker or a drinking game anything to keep you busy and away from me as I try to relax for an hour." Luxord smirked at the idea of getting those two drunk and naked. He bowed to the superior then teleported away.

Xemnas entered the pool area and was slightly surprised to see Xigbar there. Usually Xigbar avoided the pool. "II what are you doing here?" Xemnas asked as he set his towes a pool chair. Xigbar looked up the other man and simply shrugged. Xigbar could get away with more than most Nobodies even Saix mainly because they had been through a lot together especially as Somebodies. The Superior sighed and got into the water. "This shit with XIII is gonna drive me insane." The Freeshooter chuckled and took the band out of his hair letting it flow around him. "Roxas leaving has us all stressed. And without Vexen we can't make any more replicas like poppet. So now the only thing can do is wait to see if Sora ever resurfaces." Xigbar said as relaxed back in the water and just let himself float. The idea was a good one and Xemnas did have to agree it was the only thing they could do at the moment.

Xigbar looked at Xemnas and sometimes he didn't see the Superior but he saw that young man he brought to Ansem the Wise that he knew used to be Terra a Keyblade wielder. "What do you remember from back then?" The scared man asked. Xemnas looked at his oldest companion and glared before answering. "Not much it's mostly a blur but it doesn't matter now." Talking of the past wasn't something that Xemnas liked since his past was blurry but he could remember a few key events and he did remember that Xigbar no Braig was there to help him the most. XIgbar nodded and swam over. "Braig how much do you remember?" Xemnas whispered looking at the scars on the other mans face. Said man chuckled and whispered his answer. "I remember quite a bit actually especially your first night in the Castle you had been feverish and desperate for physical contact." The grey older man leaned forward and pressed his lips to the other mans.

Xemnas growled and pulled the other man closer. It had been much too long since he felt this man under him. Sure he regularly fucked Saix but something was always different with the man he was kissing now. Xigbar moaned and wrapped his arms around the darker skinned man's neck. He ran his fingers through silky silver locks and deepened the kiss sliding his tongue out to try to get the other man to open up. Xemnas moaned and bit the tongue begging for entrance. He slid his hand away from grey and black hair down into the back of the tight swim trunks. Xigbar pulled away and moaned loudly. A deep flush spread across his pale skin. Both men panted as they ground their heated erections against each other.

Xemnas smirked and oved away the other man climbing out of the pool. "It's best we continue these activities in my bedroom away from prying eyes and so i can fuck harder than i could in the pool. Unless you don't want my cock up your ass." Xigbar was out of the pool and hand his arms around the other man growling in his ear. "Your a fucking tease Xehanort." The silver haired man glared pinning the man to the wall. "Don't call me that Braig or you'll end up regretting it." Xemnas said. He bit and nipped along the paler man's throat causing moans to escape Xigbar's lips. "Yes Superior I'm sorry. But I do love when your rough." Xigbar screamed at a particularly hard bite on his pulse point. Xemnas chuckled and pulled away from his prey. "My room now!"

The Freeshooter nodded and teleported them into the Superiors room and got on his knees pulling down the wet fabric releasing the monster that awaited him there. The darker skinned man's cock flopped down and hung there at thirteen inches long and very thick. The older man didn't hesitate to take the head into his mouth and moan at the feeling. It really had been way too long. He greedily sucked in as much as he could. Xemnas smirked as he watched Xigbar suck him. Reaching down tangling his hands in the salt and pepper hair he slowly began to thrust into the other man's mouth. "Fuck Xigbar when did you become such a slut for my cock?" Xemnas asked pushing the rest down the man's throat. Xigbar just moaned loudly around the object he was pleasuring. It was a huge turn on to be used and abused like this but only by the man standing above him.

Xemnas kept thrusting into the man's throat as he felt that familiar heat in his lower belly. "Fuck keep sucking I'm gonna blow straight into your slutty mouth!" Xemnas yelled pulling most of the way out but leaving the tip in. Xigbar moaned and sucked vigorously on the head while stroking the rest. He was rewarded with stream after stream of delicious cum straight onto his awaiting tongue. He swallowed everything he was given and kept sucking to keep the Superior hard. Xemnas panted and pulled away from that talented mouth. The dark haired man stripped off his own shorts and kneeled on the bed. "Just stick it in Superior i like the pain." Spreading his ass cheeks so Xemnas had a better view of his entrance.

Xemnas walked over but didn't push rite in. He reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of Sea Salt Ice Cream scented lube and spread a nice amount on his fingers. "You may like it like that but I may not be able to get into you that way." Xemnas said sticking two fingers in and started moving them around looking for that sweet spot. Scissoring his fingers he worked on stretching the man under him. Xigbar screamed and saw white spots as Xemnas found his prostate. "Oh God! Hit it again please Superior!" Xigbar cried. Xemnas smirked and added another finger and abused that spot. The older moaned and screamed constantly he was sure that he would be hoarse in the morning. He whimpered when he felt the loss of those beautiful fingers.

Xemnas chuckled and added more lube to his raging cock. "What do you want slut? Beg me for it and I might just give it to you." He loved teasing this man it was so arousing. Xigbar moaned and looked back lust glazing over his eyes. "Please Superior I want you to fuck me senseless with your almighty cock. Make a whore out of me and ravage my ass until you shoot your load deep inside me. Use my slutty hole for your own pleasure." The man begged moaning and wiggling his ass. Xemnas smirked and nodded slamming all the way to the hilt into that tight hot passage. Xigbar screamed and came all over stomach and sheets. White clouded his vision for a few minutes and he still wanted more from that huge beast shoved up his ass.

Xemnas smirked and pulled back. He slammed forward hitting the others prostate ripping a scream from the older man. The silverette kept pounding the man under him relentlessly. "Oh God yes! Xemnas fuck me! That feels fucking amazing!" Xigbar screamed and moaned loudly. He thrust his hips back to meet the tan hips slamming into his. Xemnas gripped the pale hips tightly and pounded into them even harder. Xigbar was so not gonna be able to walk or sit properly for the next several days. Reaching forward and pulling on the dark hair like a leash causing more pain and more pleasurable screams escaped the other man's lips.

"Fuck Xigbar I'm not gonna last much longer and I'm gonna fill your ass with my cum!" Xemnas cried out as he increased the pace of his thrusts. Xigbar moaned and sat up on his knees and wrapped his back around Xemnas' neck screaming. "Yes Superior fill me up until it's gushing out and I can't keep in me anymore!" Xemnas groaned and gave one last hard thrust sending both men over the edge crying out each others names while white completely taking over their visions as they rode out their orgasms. They sat frozen like that for several minutes before Xigbar fell forward into the messy sheets panting like he just ran a marathon. Xemnas' limp manhood fell out of him wit a wet plop followed by a river of white. Chuckling the silver hair man picked up his companion and carried him to the attached bathroom. Sending several dusks to clean up the sheets.

Xigbar sighed as he was placed into the warm bath water on top of the other man. "That was incredible Superior. Best it's been in a long time." Xigbar said as he relaxed against Xemnas' chest. Xemnas couldn't agree more. He was nice and relaxed no longer stressed. "We have to do this more often." Xemnas said quietly. The pair slowly relaxed a while before getting out taking this back to the bed now that it was clean. They snuggled under the silk sheets drifting into a very peaceful sleep.


End file.
